Remember Me
by ButterflyXMoonlight
Summary: A short story about Canada and an OC and how they fall for each other. Canada/OC  Washington DC;girl  Better than the summary makes it look! There will be  a lemon in  the last chapter ONLY! Rating WILL change later on. Updated Weekly
1. The First Meeting

I just felt like...writing a very short story with Canada and an OC since there aren't many out there.

Character file:

Name: Natasha Lozano (Self insert) She will also be Washington DC

Gender: Female (I'm not good at Yaoi OC's)

Hair: A light red brownish color, extremely layered, shoulder length

Eyes: Olive green (There actually brown but I felt like doing green) black and yellow specks

Extra Info(Not about OC): So most of the Countries are boys so I made each and every capitol a girl unless their country is a girl. If their country is a girl then the capitol will be a boy. Such as Hungary will have a boy capitol then Austria will have a girl capitol.

...

~The first meeting~

"So today is the start of the first annual capitol meeting! So I suppose each and every capitol is here so let's get on with the meeting!" I said in my very fast voice. I was usually quiet but, when I got excited, I was as loud as brother America.

"So my brother told me that we should get, like, this huge hero to protect the earth from, like everything!" I said while pointing to a colored picture that brother and I drew earlier that day.

"I agree with DC." Hong Kong said while she raised her hand.

Hong Kong was the only person I heard since everyone was talking at once. Damn, I didn't know it would be this hard.

...

After the meeting Vancouver invited me and America over for some tea. I liked going to Vancouver's house. She was my BFF besides London. But, one thing got me, every time I went to see her I never seen Canada. Now that I thought about it, I never met him! Maybe now I could! I would make sure of it!

"Hey, Vancouver?" I tried to get her attention as she sipped her tea.

"How come I never met Canada? America always goes off with him to catch up but, I never met him!" I told her. She set her tea back down and cleared her throat.

"Would you like to go meet him? I really don't think it will matter since no one remembers him except for America... and France." She shuddered at France's name. Probably because he tried to rape poor Vanny.

"Sure!" I said as I got up. I had just came into excited mode.

Vanny got up and led me to the next room where America and Canada sat there, LMFAO-ing. I could only see the top of Canada's head. I could tell that he had a pale-ish blonde hair. I could also see a curly piece of hair that stood up on the top of his head.

America noticed the both of us and immediately said,"Hey!"

I smiled at him and walked over to where Canada was sitting. I was awed but, I put on my poker face. He was so...handsome and perfect. He had beautiful, sparkly purple eyes and his hair was in the most...calming hair style. He also had such a perfect skin tone. Not only all of that but, he was smiling a very cute and shy smile that made my heart melt.

"Nice to meet you Canada, I'm Washington DC." I said as I extended out my hand for him to shake. He shyly took it and shook it.

"N-nice to m-meet you too." He stuttered. I let go of his hand and smiled.

This was our first meeting.

...

Yeah so next chapter will be about how whenever she seen Canada she never forgot him and how she becomes friends with him because of it.

This should be about only 5 chapter so so since I want to write a short romance with a lemon at the end! :D


	2. The Second Meeting

Imma try to make this as less expected as possible. I wan to make this really unique.

...

~The Second Meeting~

"Why are we going to France's house?" I asked America as we walked out of our limousine and onto France's porch.

"Because us American's never miss a party!" America said as he took a cheesy pose. God, was my brother...awkward. But, then again, I was too.

I didn't want to be at this party because one: I could get raped by France. Two: what if I acted too clingy. But I could hang out with Paris. Maybe Vancouver and London would be here too.

We walked into the fancy French house. I've been to France's before. So his parties were always the same. Classy, with wine.

The second we walked in we were being stared at. Why? Was it what I was wearing? Was it because for the first time ever I was wearing an elegant dress?

America cleared his throat and everyone went back to their business. I turned to America and gave him a quizzical look. He gave me a smile.

"DC!" I heard my name being called and I turned around. There was London and Paris. I smiled and walked up to them.

"Since when did you become one of us?" Paris asked me. She flipped her curly blonde hair and winked at me.

"What do you mean?" I questioned her.

"You went from tomboy to girly in such a short time. Why is that?" London said in her accent.

"I just decided to wear a dress." I said, referring to my dark blue dress. (Use your imagination to how it looks like)

"You just don't decide to become girly. Come on, DC. Remember last Christmas?" Paris said as she put her arm around me neck. I shivered, remembering the...horrid and disturbing day.

"Who is it, DC?" London walked in front of me and smirked.

"It?"

"Yes, who is this man that your dressing up for?" They both said in unison.

"Uhh-"

"Hey, DC." I turned around to see Vancouver calling my name. I smiled and mouthed a 'Thanks for saving me.'

"I wanted to bring you to someone." She said. She took my arm and pulled me towards this 'someone'.

"We'll be watching from here." Paris said. Oh, gawd...

Vancouver brought me to her brother, Canada. "He's been kinds sad lately. Cuba beat him up because he was confused with him and America. Maybe you can cheer him up? He loves it hen people remember him."

I gave a nod. I have heard of Canada getting really happy when people remembered him. I knew I wouldn't be the only one. There were a few who did remember him. But, could it make him feel better if one more, unimportant person did?

I walked over to him and said,"Sup, Canadia!" I made sure to sound like a feminine version of my brother.

He turned towards me and said,"Are you talking to me?"

"Of course!" I slapped him on the back. "We're friends, right?"

"Y-yeah." He said in his shy voice of his. He seemed happy.

"Glad to cheer you up." I smiled and started to walk away,"See you later, Matthew!"

"Spill!" London and Paris yelled at me.

I sweat-dropped. Oh, Gawd.

"What're you guys talking about?" I said while rubbing the back of my head.

"Canada!" They yelled.

"Who?" I said. I stuck half of my tongue out. I was playing dumb. It was a good thing that Canada was out of hearing.

"Your hopeless! We'll find out what is going on between you two!" Paris said.

"Why don't you try Vancouver and my brother first?" I said. I knew they would get the hint if Paris and London said I sent them.

"We'll do just that." London said as she grabbed Paris' hand and dragged her away.

I smiled. Nothing was going on. So why were they doing this?

I didn't have a chance with Canada. He was way out of my league.

...

That was longer. I loved how I ended it too. Next chapter will be up soon. And I know Vancouver isn't the capitol but, I want it to be. Vancouver is such and awesome place! I vacationed there...then I visited Ottawa. I liked Vancouver better...so I like to make it the capitol in my stories. The same thing with Hong Kong. I visited Hong Kong, loved it. Visited Beijing...not as good. I loved Hong Kong better so now I use Hong Kong as the capitol.


	3. Growing Shyness

~Growing Shyness~

"Oh! America makes something like that! There called waffles!" I told Vancouver. She was teaching me how to make pancakes.

"I've heard of those. Maybe you can teach me how to make those sometime." She said as she flipped the last pancake onto my plate.

"Where's the syrup?" I asked her as we sat down.

"Canada is getting some right now from the trees." She said. "He should be here soon. Unless you want to go find him? He should be easy to find.

"Alright!" I said in my excited voice. I got up and ran to the back door. I opened it and, damn, was Vanny right. Canada was easy to find. There he was holding a bucket in front of a maple tree.

"You need some help there, Canadia?" I asked. I guess I was a little to loud because he dropped the bucket. It almost fell to the ground but, I caught it just in time.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry." He apologized to me.

"What for? I'm the one who scared you. I should be saying sorry." I gave him the bucket. "I'm sorry. Here."

He shyly grabbed the bucket. In this one gesture our hands slightly touched, which sent a pink blush to both of our cheeks. I put on my poker face and said,"We'll be waiting for you." I then walked back into the house.

...

"Here's the maple syrup." Canada said as he walked into the dining room. He placed said syrup on the table and gave a shy smile before he left.

"Who's that?" Asked his polar bear, Kumajirou asked.

"That's Canada! Your owner!" I yelled at it. I guess I sounded kinda scary.

"Okay, Okay. Dang, the whole time I was playing around, eh." It said as it shivered. The poor thing I didn't mean to yell at it.

"You mean the whole time you were just kidding about not knowing who Canada is?" Vancouver yelled at the poor bear. I sweat-dropped.

...

"I'll be just across from your room, DC. Just in case you need a hero." America said. "Goodnight." He said as he walked into his guest room.

I walked into my guest room and climbed into the bed. I heard a squeak as I turned around and felt something that felt like another person.

I jumped up and almost screamed for Alfred until I noticed it was Canada.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked him.

"U-um. If you didn't n-notice, t-his is m-my room." He stuttered. I looked around to see a few picture of Canada with America, Vancouver, or even Kumajirou.

"Hey!" I yelled. I sounded kinda mad.

"W-what?" He pulled his blanked up to his face.

"Why isn't there a picture of you and me? I thought we were friends." I crossed my arms and turned around, my back facing him.

"W-we can take o-one t-tomorrow." He said in a very scared sounding voice.

"Alright." I said as I climbed back into the bed.

"H-hey." He tried to protest. But, it was too late, I was already asleep.

"At least she remembers me." Canada said before he fell asleep on the other side of the bed.

...

Lol...Canada is getting more shy around DC! Alright then...see you guys next chapter!


	4. Friendship

~Friendship~

"There. Now your room is perfect." I said as I finished putting up the picture of Canada and I on his wall. I was hugging Canada and it looked lie I completely trusted him. I was smiling as I looked at the camera and Canada was trying to smile but, he was slightly blushing. His blush smile was really cute.

I turned around to face Canada I smiled which caused him to smile back.

"I wish I could be as relaxed as you are." I told him. I didn't know where it came from but, I just had to say it.

"I wish I could be as confident as you are." He said back. I gave a small chuckle.

"Anyone can do that." I said as I sat down on his bed. "Just...say what you think. Well, most of the time."

Canada gave me a confused look when I said most of the time. "What do you mean, 'most of the time'?" He said as he sat down on the bed next to me.

"See, your already speaking your mind!" I started. "By 'most of the time' I mean that some things you need to keep to yourself. Like if I had a secret I didn't want to share, then I would keep it in my mind."

"I'll try to be more confident for now on." Canada said as he stood up.

"And don't let anything bad that people say get to you." I got up and walked to the door. "Your better then them." I said before I walked out.

I smiled as I walked down the hallway. Me and Canada were off to a good start. And I hope it would get better.

...

Pretty short...but, this is a small project so they have to be. See you guys next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!

Oh and...I think this story will be longer then expected.


	5. Stealing A Kiss

~Stealing A Kiss~

"Wow, DC, American beaches are pretty." Canada said. We were sitting down on the sand at the most famous beach in my homeland.

America and Vancouver were at the beach house, they didn't want to come so Canada went with me.

The four of us have been hanging out more often. We have been getting along really well, too. Especially me and Canada. We were always together. It was like there was a layer of glue in between us.

I smiled and looked at Canada. His eyes sparkling in the sunlight. He was grinning like an idiot. And he looked really cute, too.

Now was my chance.

I quickly leaned forward and pecked his cheek. When I backed up he had a small pink blush on his face and he looked embarrassed.

I giggled. He looked really cute like this.

"What was that for?" He asked me as he touched his cheek. He turned red as he touched his cheek, he could probably feel a tingle.

I smiled then blushed a pink color myself. I looked forward and said,"I felt like it."

"Huh?" He said. I could still feel his confused and flustered eyes on me. I got up, brushed the sand off of me, and looked down at him.

"Let's go back now." I waited for him to stand up and brush the sand off of himself.

We started to walk back and I couldn't decide whether to hold his hand or not.

In the end I slightly moved my right hand to his left one. I softly brushed my fingers against his, which caused the both of us to shiver. I then held his hand in mine. He held my hand back.

We were like this for a few seconds until America burst open the door to the beach house, which was now in plain sight. He ran up to us and said,"Dude! Canada, your So in there with my little sister!"

We both immediately let go of each others hand. I had a pink blush on my face as I looked to the side. I could tell that Canada was probably the same.

"No...I was holding his hand." I said as I started to walk to the door.

"No way! DC, you like Canada?" America practically yelled out to the whole entire world.

I blushed a deep red color and yelled out,"NO!" As I slammed the door in his face.

Brothers!

...

Lol...cute! Was that a bit too fast though?

Oh...and what if I made an Antarctica (I would make her as a country!) fic? With a pairing? Any opinion on that? If I should? What the pairing would be?


	6. Misery Business

This chapter was inspired by the AWESOMELY WONDERFUL song 'Misery Business' by Paramore. Me do not own the song nor Paramore.

~Misery Business~

Months passed. Soon it was years. I haven't seen Canada or Vancouver in a while now. Alfred and I have been busy with some of the new laws our boss, Barrack Obama, was dealing out. With all of this home owning stuff and complaints and compliments, Alfred and I had to become the new secretary's of The White House. We had to take many calls from people of our country. Some where good and some were bad but, all in all I got to finally do something besides just wander around my house. (I lived in The White House.)

Today was Thursday. And today I finally got some time off for myself so I decided to take a walk in the great garden outside. I walked outside then went to the vibrant green grass to sit down. I thought about 1812. The day my beautiful house burnt down.

I stared at my wonderful white house. Alfred and I had put our all to build it. I remember that day too, Canada and England burnt it down. Alfred and I had to rebuild it.

I wasn't mad. We all did stupid things. I didn't blame the two. And Canada was and still is England's colony.

I wasn't mad at them for long. When you thought about it, there were worse thing people have done all over the world. Japan making a war on China who loved his little brother so much, Russia forcing countries to become one with him, Alfred and I nuclear bombing Japan, and etc.. We didn't have to do that. We could've just painted his damned mountain red! That's why I didn't blame them. England was still just upset that Alfred and I grew up. Yeah, I grew up with Alfred and Matthew. You probably never noticed me, I was always increasing my knowledge and studying to become a wonderful housewife for one day when it would happen.

"Hey, DC!" I came back into the present when I heard Alfred call my name. I seen him run towards me with a huge smile on his face. I looked up at him as he came to a stop in front of me.

"What is it, Alfie?" I asked him with a scowl on my face. I admit it I still held a grudge on him for that one day when he yelled out if I liked Canada.

"Pack your bags! Canada just became our 51st state and we need to have a ceremony in Vancouver!" My mouth gaped open by his words. Canada became our 51st state? How in the fucking bloody hell did this happen? (Oh gawd, my inner British was coming out.)

"How?" Was the only thing I could manage to say. I got up and looked at Alfred with a confused look.

"Canada's boss and our boss had a meeting today. And it just happened." He said. Wait...Obama had a meeting with Canada's boss without us going? This wasn't like Mr. Obama. But, I guess this would be very personal so I let it go.

"Alright." I said as I brushed past him to go inside.

...

As I packed my bags I thought,'Finally I'll get to see them after so many years.'

I smiled as I zipped my luggage. I took it off of the bed and went into the hallway. I stopped in my tracks to promise myself something.

I need to tell him so he can know my feelings.

...

I stood in front of Canada and Vancouver's second house. Their mansion. They lived in a small house in the woods but. didn't use their mansion, they liked it small and not big. They rarely used this house. It was only used on special occasions. And this was one of them. Alfred stood next to me, I told him I wanted to knock. And I could tell he was getting impatient. I extended my arm and pushed the doorbell. I series of rings were heard before Vancouver came to open the door.

Her red hair had gotten slightly longer and her legs looked slightly longer. I looked behind her to see Canada, he looked the same, as always. He was his regular cute self.

Vancouver cracked a smile. One spread across my lips as well.

I then enveloped her body in a weird girly hug.

"I missed you, Cristine." I said into her hair. (I'm taller than her.)

"I missed you too, Natasha." She whispered into my shoulder. After a while I let go of her and faced Canada. He just came out of a hug from America. My grin grew larger as his larger arms wrapped me in a hug. My smaller arms wrapped around his neck. I sighed into his shoulder. I felt safe in his arms. And I missed him. His laugh, his smile, and his wonderful self.

Alfred cleared his throat. A bit too loudly. I let go of Canada and stepped back. And god, I should've stayed clung to Canada.

"Mattie, whose this, honey?" Said a very snobby sounding voice of a certain girl. She wrapped her arms around Canada from his back. She put her chin on his shoulder and I could see her pretty on the outside face.

It was fucking New York.

NY...the number one bitch of all of the states. Another wanna be DC. Only a few of the states wanted to be me. I was the fricken capitol state and a few of them wanted my position.

New York, Texas, Wisconsin, Tennessee, and Arizona. The jealous states. Even though I was no longer a state, just a city, they still wanted to be me. And I hated it. What did they want? To meet other countries? America? The fame? Honestly, years ago, I would've gave them my job but, now I love it. I can' just give it away or let someone else take it. I worked hard to keep this job. And I planned on staying with it. I don't want to be the forgotten used-to-be-state/capitol/city.

I shot back into reality when I heard Canada say,"You should know them, NY. It's America and DC. You silly goose." Canada said with a very happy expression.

WTF? Silly goose? Why did he get all happy all of a sudden? And why was he acting all cute with NY? And why was that bitch playing dumb?

"Oh I know Alfred. I didn't know that girl right there." She pointed at me. My face became red with anger. "I thought maybe she was a maid, not THE DC." She said it as if she meant it to stab me in the throat. I had a short temper. So I just HAD TO.

"WHY, YOU BLOODY FUCKING, SCRAWNY, WHORE!" I yelled as I slapped her across the face with the back of my hand. "How did you like THAT backhand, bitch? That's for 1982 and now, 2012. That was for raping England AND pretending you didn't know me." (My inner British coming out again.)

*Short fake history lesson*

In year 1982, New York came along with Dc and America to visit England. This was back when before she became a jealous bitch. This was the day she became one. I don't wanna leave any unnecessary details so, DC walking in on New York raping England. You can guess the rest.

*End lesson*

"Natasha!" Canada said as he went up to hold New York in his arms. "Why sis you do that?" He said as he caressed New York's cheek. (Alfred and Vancouver left inside to laugh.)

Because I'm jealous. Because she is using you. Because she finally figured out how to ruin me. Because you are bewitched. Because I hold a grudge for her.

Because I love you.

I wanted to say all of these things, but, instead tears weld up in my eyes. I brushed past the two and went inside. Just before I would regret it I turned around and yelled,"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" I then turned around. I went to my usual guest room in this house. I left my stuff on the floor and I fell to the ground. I started crying. I had problems. I had so much hurt inside. And all of it burst out at this time.

Being raped by France. Bombing Spain. My house burning down. Bombing Japan. Stealing gold from people during the rush for taxes in San Francisco. Capturing Hawaii. Being friends with New York. Slapping New York. And now, hurting and confusing Canada.

I reached into my pocket to pull out a round pink rock/stone. It was my sphere. I found it and cut it all by myself. This certain stone meant for romance. Whether I got it good or bad, I don't know. But, it was also my luck. My only treasure. I remember the day I found it. I was just walking with Japan when the cherry blossoms where in full bloom, in the moonlight. I tripped over a pink rock. I took it home and made two spheres. I kept one and gave the other to Japan since I found the chunk of pink stone on his land.

I treasured it. I don't know why, but, it made me feel safe and content. My tears stopped flowing and the awkward feeling in my chest went away. After a while I started laughing. The phony face on New York's face made me feel sick but, the look in her eyes made me feel successful. What a great accomplishment of slapping her. And I knew America and Vancouver were pround of me. They knew how the bitch was.

...

*Eight months later*

Eight months was how long it took for Matthew to understand that New York was just a whore who was playing his heart. They broke up and I was happy but, I still haven't talked to Matthew in a while.

Until today.

Every few months I would stay over at Vancouver and Matthew's house just to check on our prospering 51st state. Canada was still considered a country but, it was also considered a state of America. I guess you could say that America and I owned him and didn't at the same time.

I finally packed my things in for the week. This room was now practically my second home. I loved staying here. I loved to take strolls out in the forest.

I heard a very quiet knock on my door. I walked up to my door and opened it up. There was Canada with his head down.

"I'm sorry for not talking to you, letting New York use me, and for not responding to your confession." I could tell he had a blush on is face. Why was he apologizing though? It wasn't his fault.

"I'm sorry for going mental that day and for being the most unimportant person in the world." My voice almost cracked at the end of my long sentence. But, I shouldn't cry now. I had to stay strong in front of Canada. "Matthew, your speaking your mind again." I said after a while of silence. He brought his head up and tears were running down his face. I felt sorry. for ever coming into his life he didn't need me. I was just a pest.

"Your not unimportant." He said in between sniffles. "Your important to me."

"No I'm not. I'm evil. I don't deserve to be the capitol of America. I'm not worthy to talk to you. I'm just another civilian of the USA."

"Don't talk like that!" He raised his voice. It took me aback. I was startled. "No one needs to be worthy. I could have fell for anyone but, I couldn't imagine anyone else but, you." He fell for me?

I rolled my eyes. "No. That isn't accurate information. I fell for you." I crossed my arms and looked up at his now uncrying face. His eyes were happy now, as was his smile. He had a big goofy grin on. The normal me had come back. His eyes then turned soft as he walked closer to me to give me a hug. I hugged him back around his middle. I put my face in his chest and sniffed. He smelt of maple syrup. I then noticed how tall he was. About four inches taller than me. I could feel the warmth radiating off of his entire body, engulfing me in a happiness.

This moment couldn't get any better.

"I love you too, Natasha." He said into my hair, tickling my scalp.

Spoke too soon.

...

Sorry is this was offensive. This is all and mostly fake and fanmade history. Oh and what if I made a Kiku (Japan)/ OC (Natasha) fic? Should it be DC?


	7. Memories

This chapter will be a few flashbacks. There will be when DC, America, Canada, and Vancouver were still children living with France and England. There will be the Revolutionary war. Then last, there will be the burning of the white house by England and Canada.

~Memories~

*Letters*

"Hey, Vanny...where's Canada? I never get to see him. He's always with France or he's outside or he's studying!" I complained to my friend. She sighed with sympathy for me never meeting Canada.

She looked up and then said to me,"I don't know. He's probably doing one of those things again. he wants to be ready for when we have to fend for ourselves." That was pretty rough for Canada. Canada wanted to be a prosperous country, but quiet at the same time. What a great dream.

"Hey, DC! Look at what I found!" I turned around to see America running up to us. He looked like a bear with his huge snow coat on. He then approached us and showed us a little small pinl envelope. Oh no, that was mine. That was my...love letter to...someone.

"Hey! Give that back!" I said as I tried to reach for it. America just laughed as he held it up in the air where I couldn't catch it. I jumped up for the pink envelope but, it was still out of my reach. America was too tall. I then started to feel like crying. And just when I was about to let go a few tears, England came and snatched the pink envelope out of America's hand.

"What is going on here? And who does this belong to?" He said in an upset tone. America started to talk to make it look like he was the good guy but, I pushed him into the snow and said,"America stole my letter. And he wouldn't give it back to me." I pouted and had a slight pink blush on my face. I hoped that he wouldn't open it up...all I needed was for him to read it. It was for Canada. Even though I didn't know him, he was brave, strong, smart, and I knew he would protect me. I was in love with him for this and I hoped that he heard well of me enough to love me back.

"America, that wasn't very nice!" England scolded the said boy. After he was done he gave me back my letter.

And just when I was about to grab it I stopped. "Wait! England, could you give that to Canada for me?"

England's eyes practically smiled with his eyes. "Alright." He said as he put the pink letter into his coat pocket.

"No way. DC you like Ca-" America started but, I cut him off by pushing him back into the snow again.

"I do not!" I yelled at him.

England chuckled. He must've thought we were cute. We were back then, we were chibi!

*Learning*

"DC, this is France. Something happened with our bosses so now you will have to learn French, alright?" England said in a rather sad tone. I looked over to the man named France. So this was Vancouver and Canada's caretaker. He had long girly like blond hair and beautiful blue eyes just like Vancouver's. He seemed really nice like a teddy bear at first glace.

"You'll be learning with him for a week. Take care, my little mint bunny." And with that, England walked back into the house, leaving me and France outside on the porch with my luggage in my hand.

France extended a hand out to me and smiled. "Come on now, _petite rose_. It's time to learn about art, cooking, love, and the language of my country." I looked at his hand before I took it with my very smaller one. He then led me down the road where we would go to his house.

...

"You are a born artist, _petite rose._" France commented on my painting of his bird, Pierre.

"_Merci_." I thanked him. He tasseled my hair as I did the finishing touches. "_Fait_." I said a I finished my master piece.

"Great. We'll have it dry then I'll hang it up in the hallway."

"Alright." I said as I took his hand again. It was time for lunch. I wondered what I would learn to cook today.

We entered the kitchen. It was only us. Vancouver was with England to learn and Canada was with America. Canada and America were already starting their own colonies. We have grown very much. By appearance we were already teenagers. After my education with France, I would go with England to learn about what I'll face inn the new world. Then I would be with America and Vancouver will be with Canada. How great. Just one step closer.

"Today for lunch I'll teach you how to make _escargots_." He said the a foreign word. Even with my knowledge I still couldn't guess what he was saying. But then, France pulled out a bag of snails.

Oh queen of England...please spare my life.

...

"England!" I yelled as I ran up to the Brit and hugged him. He picked me up and twirled me around. He must've missed me as I did with him. He put me down. I couldn't help but also smile as big as he was. Before I caught up with him, I turned to France. He had a melancholy look on his face. We had a great week together and we probably wouldn't see each other for a while. I walked up to the French man and hugged him. He hugged me back as he said,"Good luck, _petite rose_." I smiled into his shoulder then let go.

"Goodbye, France." I said before I turned around to join England once again.

*Freedom*

I stood beside America as we faced England's army. We were at war, only for our freedom. We were old enough to take care of ourselves but, England just didn't get it. At first Canada and Vancouver were fighting with England but, after a while they retired. They wanted freedom and England only had half custody of them. France said yes and as did England, but I still didn;t get why we couldn't be free.

"Your used to be great, England." America started as he took a step forward. He faced England as I faced London. Family shouldn't fight but, this was important. We needed our freedom and there was no going back now. "What happened to the great England, because right now I only see a very sad and pitiful one." I decided to continue this towards London too.

"And what happened to the 'I'm your friend, no your mother' London? Because the one right now id treating me like a mother and not her friend." I scoffed as her as she looked down.

Without warning England charged at America and London charged at me. They charged with the points of their guns straight at us. I blocked the blade with my gun base. It saved my life. I didn't know about America but, I knew he was fine.

I London then pointed her gun at me. I took a quick glance at America. England had his gun pointed towards him. How could they? How? Why?

"Do it." I said. I pointed my words at the both of them. It was meant for the both of them. "Kill us now. We'll die heroes. And you'll live with the guilt."

I looked over to America once again. Our eyes met and we both smiled at each other.

"Well said, DC. Very well said." America must've thought that these words would be his last. As did I think mine were too. But, England dropped his gun. As did London. They fell to the ground and started crying.

"I can't do it." England said. I looked over to London to see her looking at me.

"I shouldn't kill my friend." I wouldn't let her off so easily, even if she said that.

This was how America and I won the Revolutionary War.

We had gained freedom. We were independent, brave. But, right now with Canada confessing to me...

I wasn't acting brave.

...

Wow...nice...I decided to rewatch the entire Hetalia series in English and Japanese and I got some good ideas from doing it. LONG LIVE HETALIA!


End file.
